


Cute as Pie

by chaosminion



Series: Tiny Tots [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - Human, barely bigger toddler thor, cute brother fluff, teeth aching cuteness, thor can't keep his hands off of loki, tiny toddler Loki, toddler loki discovers snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had the cutest little brother in the entire world. He knew it, everyone else knew it, but it wasn’t enough to know, Thor had to tell Loki every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the hospital on my phone so please ignore all errors. I'm just dumping my ficlets from tumblr on here. Hey look I can do fluff too!! :D

Thor had the cutest little brother in the entire world. He knew it, everyone else knew it, but it wasn’t enough to know, Thor had to tell Loki every single day.

“How cute are you!” He said, squishing Loki’s fat blubber cheeks as the toddler shoved a fistful of cheerios in his mouth. “Just like a little chipmunk!”

Loki just wanted to eat.

And when the boy carefully, slowly, meticulously built a tower of blocks and was sticking his tongue out in concentration as he settled the last piece, Thor’s control broke and he barreled through the tower to throw his arms around his brother.

“Well done, Loki! So cuuuute!”

The large green eyes grew larger as he surveyed the destruction of his architecture. Then 2.5 seconds later started a tantrum that reached screeching levels quickly. Even then Thor thought he was an adorable little button, and calmed the ferocious child down by helping him build a new tower.

After their mother had Loki wrapped in layers of jackets and scarves against the cold he resembled a cream puff. A mint one probably. Now his body was as round as his cheeks as he wobbled through the path in the snow that their father had carved with the shovel. Thor was too small for the big shovel, but he had a little one of his own and he helped. It made him feel important, and he took his job seriously.

Taking a quick break he watched Loki shuffle about, looking at the icicles on the tree, looking at the frozen bird bath, and watching the squirrels scamper in the trees. The first thing Thor had done when released was throw himself into a snow drift and blow snow everywhere, joyful in his boyish fun.

Not Loki. Loki looked. Loki observed. He was quite the serious little toddler as he surveyed this new world around him and noted all its differences and nuances. He took a few steps then looked to see how his shoes left little marks. He hit the snow to see if it would hit him back. Instead it just covered his glove.

Thor hadn’t been shoveling in quite some time. He was too caught up in watching his brother. His adorable… Wobbly…serious…tiny… Little brother with the red cheeks and the huge green eyes filled with wonder who had finally decided he /liked/ this snowy wonderland and had broken into a pleased smile that turned his pouting face into one of an angel.

Thor broke into a run and was on them in an instant, tackling his brother out of sheer love and clinging to him so fiercely in the snow.

“Thor!” His mother chided from the flower beds. “Don’t push your little brother like that!”

Thor was once again squishing Loki’s cheeks, laughing merrily and Frigga relaxed. “But look Mama! Look he’s so cute! So cute! Cutest baby ever! He’s like a baby snowman! No he’s a snow angel! I’ve never seen anything so cute in my entire life!”

Thor could be a very excitable boy.

Loki for his part suffered the attention, though his eyes had grown a little watery as he was about to cry for being knocked over. But it was just his big brother being ridiculous and he merely had to wait until Thor was done so he can get back to playing.

Only Thor wasn’t letting him go, and was still calling him cute, and nuzzling against his hair. Finally the little toddler understood what all this meant. It was the same as when Mommy cuddled him close against her chest and sang, and when Daddy let him snuggle on his lap and read to him. Thor was just a little more vocal.

Tiny arms went as far around Thor’s stuffed jacket as they could, squeezing him hard in return, and a tiny muffled voice said, “Tor.”

Thor went still with shock. “Momma! Momma he said my name! That’s the first time he said it! Say it again, buddy!”

“Tor. Tor!”

“Momma he said it again!”

Frigga’s smile could not be shaken as she watched her two boys romp in the snow, Loki repeating his brother’s name and squeeling with laughter when Thor hugged him. Any misgivings she had were now gone. Those two would be close brothers to their dying day.

~~~~~~~~~

Thor rubbed his hair dry as he exited the shower, his loose sweat pants hanging off his prominent hip bones as he walked on bare feet to the living room to find his lover reclining on the couch, scowling at his computer screen with concentration.

Thor had to stop and look him over, caught up in the quiet moment of uninterrupted observance. His eyes took in the loose dark hair, the large eyes that had grown sharp with wit and intelligence. There was so many differences, but one thing remained the same.

“You’re staring,” Loki said without taking his eyes from the screen. “Why do you have to do that?”

Thor’s face broke into his signature grin. “Because I have the cutest little brother in the world.”

Loki actually blushed before he sat back and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, still? You don’t have to call me that anymore you know.”

“I know. But I knew you as a brother first and that hasnt changed.”

Loki glared at him for a moment but no amount of threats would make that puppy grin wane. Then the glare turned into a full on pout.

“I am not cute,” he grumbled, turning his head away.

“Au contraire!” Thor shouted, jumping on the couch and grabbing Loki’s cheeks in his large hands, squishing them together. “Look at these! You are so cute!”

“Ugh, stop it Thor!”

“Adorable! Cutest baby brother in the whole world!”

“You idiot!” Loki was laughing now, grabbing onto Thor’s wrists but unable to move them off. It didn’t help that their bodies were now pressed together and Loki’s legs had all but invited Thor to lay between them.

“Cute. Beautiful. Unique.” Thor still had his hands cupping their face, but he had leaned in to kiss their fluttering eyelids, his arched brow, and his flushed cheek. “Special. My Loki. Always my Loki.”

“Thor,” Loki breathed, his irritation melting under the attention, his muscles relaxing bit by bit as he started to feel hot all over. “You devious charmer. What brought this on?”

“I can’t help it when I look at you.”

“You never could,” he replied with genuine fondness, his smile curling upwards. His arms, which had grown longer with age, wrapped around the bigger man and pulled him close, delighting in the fresh warmth of their skin. “I think I need a break from my studies….”

“I know just the thing,” Thor rumbled, kissing Loki’s neck as it began to arch.


End file.
